


To było tylko kwestią czasu...

by VivaDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/pseuds/VivaDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel przyłapuje Deana i Sama na grze wstępnej. Jednak... nie jest zły ani zdegustowany? Dlaczego?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To było tylko kwestią czasu...

Dean i Sam stali naprzeciwko Castiela, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Nie wiedzieli jak się zachować w zaistniałej sytuacji; Dean w rozpiętych dżinsach, bez koszulki i butów, Sam w samych bokserkach i szybko narzuconej koszuli, z włosami w okropnym nieładzie. Castiel stał bez słowa przed nimi i patrzył na nich. Patrzył na nich tak gorącym wzrokiem, że Dean miał wrażenie, że wypala na nich piętna.  
\- Hm... Wrócę później, kiedy... ze sobą skończycie - powiedział w końcu.  
Dean zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie jesteś... zły? - zapytał niepewnie Sam.  
\- A powinienem być? - odparł głupio.  
Starszy Winchester popatrzył najpierw na Sama, potem na Castiela.  
\- Cas... przyłapałeś nas na... RAZEM. - Sądzę, że jest to wystarczający powód do bycia złym, nie uważasz?  
\- Ale dlaczego powinienem być zły? - dopytywał zdziwiony.  
Dean zrobił minę, którą Sam nazywał "kpisz czy o drogę pytasz".  
\- Cas, według was, Aniołów, i waszego ojca to co robimy jest złe - powiedział cicho Sam. - Kazirodztwo jest złe. Bardzo. Ty jako Anioł powinieneś to rozumieć.  
Castiel najwyraźniej zrozumiał dlaczego Winchesterowie byli tak bardzo speszeni i zdenerwowani. Anioł westchnął cicho i popatrzył w bok. Po chwili wrócił wzrokiem do nich.  
\- Dean, Sam... Jestem na ziemi już naprawdę długo. Widziałem wiele rodzajów... miłości... Obserwowałem związki homoseksualne, któe okazały się być o wiele silniejsze i trwalsze niż te damsko-męskie. Mój ojciec nigdy powiedział mi, że związki jednopłciowe czy inne są złe. Słyszałem jedynie jak mówią tak inne anioły... anioły, które tak naprawdę nigdy nie były na ziemi i nie rozumią.  
Spuścił wzrok.  
\- Nie wiem jak to jest kochać... pożądać. Wiem jednak, że to co robicie nie jest złe. Przynajmniej nie w moich oczach. I każdy, kto potrafi racjonalnie myśleć, będzie uważać tak samo.  
Zapadła głucha cisza. Kiedy po dłuższej chwili Castiel podniósł wzrok, zauważył, że bracia są szczerze wzruszeni; w kącikach ich oczu pojawiły się łzy.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę, że to rozumiesz - wyznał Dean ze ściśniętym gardłem.  
\- Zawsze byliśmy ze sobą blisko - zaczął Sam. - Od dnia pożaru. Dean jest dla mnie wszystkim. Jedyną rodziną jaką mam, najlepszym przyjacielem... kochankiem. Dean jest najważniejszą osobą w całym moim życiu.  
\- A Sammy w moim - powiedział Dean. - Zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko. To była tylko kwestia czasu aż staniemy się czymś więcej niż braćmi.  
Sam wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku brata i splótł swoje palce z jego. Popatrzyli na siebie czułym wzrokiem.  
\- Będę was wspierał - zadeklarował Castiel. - Zawsze. Jesteście moją rodziną. Rodziny się nie zostawia.  
Dean zerknął na niego i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Sammy zrobił to samo.  
\- Doceniam to, Cas - rzekł Dean. - Naprawdę. Jesteś najlepszy.  
\- Oczywiście, że jestem. Jestem aniołem pańskim numer jeden.


End file.
